While the snow falls
by Dannu
Summary: Luego de las batallas contra los caballeros de Atena, Siegfried está al borde de la muerte. ¿Podrá Hilda llegar a tiempo de despedirse de su amado? Fic azucarada para aquellos que aman esta pareja!


**o.O.o.O.o WHILE THE SNOW FALLS o.O.o.O.o**

**...v...**

"**Hay muchos secretos ocultos mientras cae la nieve..."**

**...v...**

Silencioso cantó el viento, susurrando en las ramas desnudas y congeladas de los árboles del jardín. Después de las lluvias de otoño, que cayeron como tempestades del Ragnarok, el fin del mundo nórdico, Enero suspiró con tristeza. Hilda miró el cielo de la helada noche asgardiana. El firmamento parecía grisáceo debido a que la luna, ahora en el centro del terciopelo celeste, recibía la sombra del sol, dando un aspecto un tanto fantasmagórico al ambiente.

- Siegfried...

Hacía ya 6 meses desde que todo se había pasado. La batalla contra el santuario de Atena y sus caballeros de bronce fueron fatales para muchos de sus guerreros-dioses, los guardianes suyos y de Asgard, su querida tierra, ocultada en el eterno hielo del círculo polar ártico. Todos ellos habían perecido jóvenes, luchando por aquello que creían, sin saber que ella, su líder, estaba bajo un hechizo y puso sus vidas en riesgo sin necesidad.

- El cielo se volvió gris... – murmuró para sí – Ya no hay más fulgor en las estrellas y las noches están cada vez más negras desde que te fuiste, Siegfried!

De su baranda, que se extendía sobre el jardín cubierto de nieve, Hilda de Polaris, ahora reina de toda Asgard luego que todo se había normalizado, miró hacia su tocador, iluminado por una tenue lámpara que alumbraba de forma calorosa su pieza real. La corona de generaciones enteras estaba allí, posada, olvidada. La corona de Asgard le pertenecía por derecho, pero para ella, era más un sacrificio que un placer sostenerla por encima de su cabeza. Parecía que su peso había estrellado su corazón.

- Todo termina y nada lo va a cambiar. Lo que fui antes, lo que soy ahora, ¿qué me ha permanecido?

Caminó, con su largo vestido azul oscuro, que le caía majestuoso, una soga rúnica presa en la cintura, le marcaba bien la silueta y los bordados, rica y precisamente confeccionados, le daba una imagen de poderosa sacerdotisa. Se acercó al objeto, hecho con las piedras más magnificas jamás encontradas en el mundo terreno. Lo tocó con cuidado, dejando que sus dedos rozaran sólamente por la joya.

- El ciclo de la vida sigue en un caminar incesante, sin piedad. Al girar el reloj de arena, ella fluye siempre en una misma dirección. Desde que te fuiste, mein Lieber, ya no existe primavera para mí!

**SEITDEM DU NICHT MEHR BEI MIR BIST**

Desde que no estás más conmigo

**SEITDEM WEISS ICH WAS WINTER IST**

Yo sé lo que es el invierno

**EISESKÄLTE DIE DIE SEELE FRISST**

Tan helado que llega a congelar el alma

**TRÜBE TAGE GRAU UND TRIST**

Los días son grises y tristes

**ENDLOSE NÄCHTE UND DUNKELHEIT**

Noches interminables y una eterna oscuridad

**WINTER DAUERN NE EWIGKEIT**

El invierno ahora dura para siempre

**o.O.o.O.o 6 meses antes o.O.o.O.o**

Los caballeros de Atena habían conseguido derrotar todos los guerreros de Asgard, excepto el valiente Siegfried, guerreo de Dubhe, la estrella Alpha. Luego de ultrapasar los límites que llevaban a los pasillos reales, los caballeros de bronce enfrentan el más grande héroe de la leyenda nórdica, áquel cuya fuerza era comparada al del gran Wotan y que sólo, había matado el dragón Fafnir, tomando para sí su inmortalidad, excepto en un punto.

Cuando, al fin, Seiya pudo, con la ayuda de la armadura sagrada de Odin, retirar del dedo de Hilda, representante del dios en la tierra y protectora de Asgard, el anillo cuyo poder la mantenía bajo las terribles ambiciones del dios de los mares, recién ahí toda niebla que había borrado su memoria y cerrado sus ojos, se deshizo, mostrando la realidad en que su mundo se encontraba.

- ¿Siegfried?

Fue la primera cosa que salió de su boca cuando volvió a sí. Estaba tirada en el piso, boca abajo, el rostro hundido en el mármol blanco que revestía el palacio Valhala. Había erguido la cabeza, el cabello largo estaba por todo lado, cubriendo sus espaldas. Miró a su alrededor, como intentando entender qué hacía allí, la princesa de Asgard, de aquella forma indecorosa para una mujer en su posición. Intentó pararse, pero sus piernas estaban pesadas.

- ¡Hermana!

Freia fue en auxilio. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le ayudó a sentarse. La princesa menor estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban llorosos y encontró los de Hilda como pidiéndoles refugio y protección.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, hermana? – Freia le limpió la cara con su pañuelo. - ¡Tranquila! – la rubia la agarró por los brazos cuando esta quiso pararse.

- ¡Déjeme, Freia! – pidió Hilda, la voz comprimida en un llanto oculto. - ¿Qué ha pasado? Necesito hablar con Siegfried...

- Poseidón usó de magia contra ti, te puso el leyendario anillo de los Nibelungos... – Freia le contaba intentando amenizar la situación – Tú, hermana, estabas bajo su poder todo este tiempo...

- ¡Yo! – Hilda frunció las cejas - ¡Bajo el poder de Poseidón! – miró a su alrededor - ¿Yo provoqué todo esto?

- No fue tu culpa, Hilda...- dijo Freia, sosteniéndole la mano – Nadie tuvo culpa. El dios de los océanos usó de mala fe, nos puso contra el sagrado santuario de Atena y la guerra explotó.

- ¿Guerra?

La nebulosidad, de un color tenue, se redujo a un velo rosado que, en aquel instante, se repartía como si el vapor si propagase completamente, dejando que Hilda viera sólo un claro y gris cielo por encima de su cabeza. En el borde de las montañas que circulaban el palacio, permanecía aún una niebla oscura, recordando el fuego mágico que aún ardía de las cenizas de la última batalla ocurrida allí, minutos antes.

- ¿Hubo una guerra contra la diosa Atena? ¿Guerreamos contra el santuario griego? – ella no podía creer.

- Tú declaraste la guerra, hermana, el anillo te sacó te ti y puso a Poseidón como tu mentor y guía. Fue una terrible guerra.

Una lágrima saltó los ojos verdes de Freia que, bajando la cabeza, contorcía las manos. A Hilda le pareció que le estaba ocultando algo. Pero la heredera al trono no pensaba en eso. Suspiraba fuerte, su pecho dolía. Aún no podía creer que hubiera sido tan débil a punto de ser poseída por un dios y puesto a su país bajo la mira de caballeros extranjeros.

- El destino me ha tirado para la oscuridad. – hablaba fuerte para sí misma – Yo, que era la llama de la esperanza prendida en esta tierra, que juré protegerla, yo la entregué al derroche...

Sus manos agarraron sus pelos con desespero.

- Merezco ser expulsa...

Y en un acto de furia hacia sí, empezó a romper sus vestes, como símbolo de su rendición y sacrificio. Sin embargo, lo hacía con rabia, con odio, lágrimas calientes le bajaban por su rostro y sus uñas, en el calor de la acción, le herían por donde pasaban. Freia, creyéndola loca, nuevamente la agarró, con fuerza, forzando la hermana a encararle.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – le preguntó con brusquedad, apretándole los puños. - ¡Basta!

Hilda jamás habría imaginado existir tanta furia y actitud en su hermana menor, siempre tan dulce y delicada. Freia ya no le parecía una niña corriendo por los pasillos reales, sino una mujer fuerte y sin miedo, como son todas las mujeres nórdicas, que traen en sus venas la sangre de los temidos vikingos.

- No puedes calcular mi dolor. – dijo Hilda, casi en susurro – Mi deber era...

- ¿Qué importa tu deber frente a los que han perdido sus vidas en esta guerra, Hilda? ¿Qué es tu dolor para los guerreros que lucharon y murieron por ti?

Freia la miró. Supo que Hilda había entendido su mensaje. La princesa menor no podía expresar en palabras algo que, más que todas las batallas pasadas, que la muerte de todos los asgardianos, iba a destrozar el corazón de su hermana mayor. Pero, sin la necesidad de ser ella la portadora de malas noticias, pudo transmitir a la futura reina lo que le estaba oprimiendo su corazón.

- Nuestros guerreros, Hilda... – siguió Freia, poniendo una tonada que hizo con que la otra se diera cuenta a quien se refería verdaderamente – Todos perdieron la vida en la guerra contra los santos de Atena. – subrayó en la voz la palabra TODOS.

- Todos...

Ella dejó que sus manos cayeran inertes sobre su vestido. Sus ojos corrían por toda parte, como buscando algo, pero no se fijaban en nada. A Freia, le pareció, por un rato, que Hilda desfallecía. Ésta por dos veces abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no encontraban forma de salir.

- Siento que las llamas queman mis ojos! – pudo decir por fin, con un hilo de voz – Parece que se me cayó el alma en una hoguera, siéntome arder...- Freia vio que ella ya no pudo contenerse y si apiadó.

- No quería el encargo de decirte, pero su estrella aún no se ha ido, hermana. – Freia le buscó los ojos que Hilda había ocultado en las manos – Él te espera para despedirse.

**...v...**

**OHNE GRUND HAB ICH DIR WEH GETAN**

Yo te he herido sin querer

**DER TAG AN DEM DIE KÄLTE KAN**

Los días ahora son fríos

**KEINE FRAGE ES WAR MEINE SCHULD**

Nada digas fue todo culpa mía

**SCHLECHTE LAUNE UND UNGEDULD**

Impaciencia y Rabia

**UND NE ZUGEKNALLTE TÜR**

Vino un tren y me rompió la puerta

**GLAUB MIR ICH HAB BEZAHLT DAFÜR**

Ahora estoy pagando lo que hice

No sabía como, pero alguna fuerza invisible la había arrastrado hasta allí. Había corrido como loca, una mujer que en su desespero, buscaba una mano en la que pudiera sostenerse y no caer en el precipicio que ella, ahora, veía en frente. Su aspecto era de insana, el cabello despeinado, el vestido roto, los pies descalzos, toda ella parecía exhalar una energía que alejaba a todos que, por acaso, la cruzaban en el trayecto. La fuerza de Asgard ya se estaba haciendo presente en la reina elegida por Odin.

- Dame alas, Odin...- pedía ella – Dame tu fuerza para que pueda llegar antes de que se vaya por siempre.

Llegó delante de la entrada de la habitación donde lo habían puesto. Le habían llevado a él a una de las muchas piezas del castillo. Estaba sin su armadura, el pecho desnudo. Le habían puesto en la cama, seguro por órdenes de Freia y respiraba con dificultades, pues ella pudo notar que su tórax másculo subía y bajaba de forma anormal, como si el aire encontrase obstáculos para terminar su curso. Hilda limpió la garganta antes de acercarse. Su presencia aún no había sido notada. Estaban sólos, pues ya no había más por hacer. La vida de aquel hombre se desvanecía a cada minuto. Por fin pudo hacer sonar su voz, luego de controlar sus emociones.

- El orvallo de la muerte aún no ha bañado tu cuerpo de guerreo.

- ¿Eres tú, Hilda? – Siegfried reconoció la voz que le hablaba.

Hilda se acercó con cuidado. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba visible y ella quedó maravillada. El hombre de pelos rubios y dulces ojos azules miró a su alrededor. Sangre escurría de un agujero en su pecho, en su corazón, manchando las sábanas con el líquido caliente y viscoso. El rostro masculino, entre un espasmo y otro para mantener los pulmones funcionando, intentó ofrecer una sonrisa a su visitante. Pero el ejercicio había sido demasiado y él dejó la cabeza caer de nuevo en la almohada, exhausta.

Su cara expresaba decepción y tristeza. Hilda jamás le había visto así.

- Sí...ella llegó al borde de la cama, sentándose y agarrándole la mano – Estoy aquí, mi amor...

Siegfried sonrió por estas palabras. Sentía irse su aliento, ya veía la muerte a su espera, pero jamás moriría sin antes verla por una última vez. Allí estaba, respirando con dificultades, la última fortaleza de los Nibelungos.

- ¿Qué es eso que reluce frente mis ojos? – preguntó él, volviendo la mirada hacia ella – Es algo que brilla más que el sol que jamás ha bañado estas tierras, como la luna sobre un lago, en noche de invierno, molestada por el viento...

- Siegfried... – Hilda sintió latir el corazón.

- Mi princesa, mismo que hablara la lengua de los ángeles o todas las lenguas de los hombres, aún no existirían palabras suficientes para decir como te veo ahora.

Hilda, con un dedo, le hizo callar. Sabía que mismo algo tan sencillo cuanto hablar, podía sacarle las fuerzas más rápido de lo que ella deseaba.

- No digas nada, querido...- ella se había acostado un poco por encima de él, a fin de tocar su frente transpirada – Basta que yo sienta tu mirada dentro de la mía. – ella le sonrió. - ¿Por Ondin, qué he hecho?

Siegfried dejó que su mano encontrase el cóncavo entre el mentón y el cuello, cerca de la oreja femenina, y allí la agarró, acercando más su rostro sufrido y agotado por las lágrimas que, sabía él, eran por su causa.

- Tú y sólo tú eres la causa de que aún haya vida en mí. – él le encaró con seriedad y pasión – Quiero que pongas fin a tu pesar y que te seques las lágrimas...

- Me pides algo que no podré hacer...- Hilda dejó que su llanto saliera – Cada gota de tu sangre cae en mi pecho como un puñal y él no me deja descansar.

- Hilda, soy un guerrero, he cumplido mi destino y lo he cumplido con alegría...- decía Siegfried, sin soltarla – Mismo que mi cuerpo esté muriendo, que se pudra, mi espíritu alzará vuelo y grabaré tu nombre en las estrellas.

- Tengo tu sangre en mis manos, es un cargo demasiado pesado para una simple mortal, saber que fue la causa de la muerte del hombre a quien ama. – ella le ofreció la mirada más enamorada de que era capaz una mujer – Tú cruzaste las llamas para salvarme, diste tu vida...

- Y la daría cuantas veces fuera necesario. – él acariciaba su rostro – Pues ya sabía de tu existencia mucho antes de venir al mundo.

- Tú me despertaste, me hiciste tuya, ¿y ahora me quieres abandonar? ¡No es digno de un guerrero honrado! – decía entre el serio y el juguetón.

- Jamás te dejaría, ¿no ves que muriendo seré tuyo por todo siempre? La muerte no nos separa, al revés, nos une y podré tener, sin culpas ahora, nuestras noches de nuevo, donde tocábamos millones de estrellas hechas de nieve, tantos secretos ocultados mientras caía la nieve afuera...

- Tal vez yo esté cayendo...- contestó ella – No siento la tierra bajo mis pies, Siegfried, por favor, quédate, te necesito para que me traigas de vuelta a la vida. Que me soples el aire y me des nuevamente la oportunidad de vivir.

**EIN WORT VON DIR UND DER SCHNEE DER SCHMILTZ**

Una palabra tuya y toda nieve derretiría

**UND ES WIRD FRÜHLING** **WENN DU ES WILLST**

Y la primavera llegaría cuando tú así quisieras

Siegfried sintió faltarle las fuerzas. La mano que la sostenía deslizó, siendo amparada por la mano de Hilda, que fue en su auxilio. Limpió la garganta. La mano izquierda que tapaba la herida en su pecho, estaba roja. Hilda, cuidadosamente, le sacó el miembro a fin de ver el corte y necesitó un poder superior al suyo para controlarse frente a lo que vio. La sangre asomaba como una cascada, burbujeaba, era muy profunda y la hizo sentir miedo por el pasar de los segundos.

Siegfried había cerrado sus ojos por un instante, estaba aniquilado. Su corazón insistía en vivir cuando su alma ya había dicho que no. Era una lucha feroz y que, el estar así, parecía debilitarlo aún más. Se sentía como un juguete en las manos del destino que, como castigo, le daba aliento para pronto frustrarle la esperanza. Luego de un minuto, volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Entonces esta es la mirada de la mujer que me enseñó qué era el miedo, que se ha fijada en la mía y allí grabado su marca por siempre?

- El dolor me ha cubierto los ojos...- dijo Hilda, poniendo su mano sobre la herida.

- Pues fue la luz de tu mirada que me alcanzó ya en el camino de la muerte y me trajo de nuevo a la vida, dándome el calor del día.

Una lágrima escurrió como una perla por el rostro anguloso de la joven princesa.

- No te quedes triste cuando me vaya, Hilda, necesito tu fuerza para partir en paz. La primavera pronto llegará. Las duras armas del invierno se rinden y le dan pasaje. La primavera y el amor son como dos enamorados que se unen.

Hilda sentía que ella había encontrado aquel que era suyo. Su corazón sangraba, su cuerpo ya era soledad y ya presagiaba la vida fría y vacía de esperanza y calor, sin cualquier recurrencia.

- ¿Qué sentimiento es este que siento tontearme en el corazón y que me deja las piernas débiles? – preguntó ella – Mis ojos mal pueden ver a través de los rayos fatales de la Muerte, como una cortina de humo muy densa que me mantiene lejana de todo...

- Hilda...- él la hizo encararlo – Tú no eres una mujer, eres una ardiente magia que me vibra en el corazón, una ígnea ansia que me aprisiona los ojos, que hace oscilar y enloquecer mis sentidos. Dime, ¿a quién puedo pedir que me salve? ¿Quién me puede ayudar?

- El silencio del invierno me traerá recuerdos, como la luna azul luego de caída la nieve... – hablaba ella – Tú serás la primavera que desearé en el frío del invierno, Siegfried. Por medio de una corona, fui princesa, por medio del amor, soy esclava...

- Cuando te miré la vez primera, tu mirada me cegó, fue un alto precio por mi audacia, por haber tenido el atrevimiento de soportar la luz, pero fui castigado, desde entonces, vago a oscilar y a estremecer, como loco.

- Dilacerante ansiedad me devoraba la razón, mi corazón temblaba, pero me acobardé, Siegfried, no me entregué a ti...

Delante de él temblaban los dulces labios rosados y tan más suaves se movían, más atraían sus deseos. Se recordó cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, aquel cálido perfume de su respiración cansada...

- Sagrada mujer...- exclamó – Que yo sorba, una última vez ,vida para mí de tus dulces labios, aúnque así yo venga a morir.

Él levantó la cabeza, como si fuera a pararse y cerrando sus ojos, comprimió sus labios a los de ella. Hilda le tocaba el rostro con suavidad, compartiendo aquel beso tan deseado, tan ocultado, tan aguardado por ambos. Ella se sentía como alguien que tenía hambre y al fin le daban de comer. Le correspondió con saciedad, con ganas, con fuerza. Siegfried la apretó más contra su cuerpo y sólo cuando su herida lo retó, fue que se vio obligado a alejarse para volver a caer en la almohada. Su cara se contrajo en un espasmo.

- Mein Lieber... – Hilda lo apoyó.

- Alabado sea el sol...- dijo él, en la agonía de los últimos minutos – Alabada sea la luna... – le pareció a Hilda una oración – Alabado sea este luminoso día...Largo fue mi sueño, ahora desperté...- la miró – Crucé las llamas que ardían, te salvé la vida, soy Siegfried, aquel que te ama...

Hilda le siguió en las palabras.

- Alabado sean los dioses, alabado sea el mundo, alabada sea la brillante tierra de Asgard, tu sueño llega al fin, despierto ves, tú eres Siegfried, aquel a quien amo...

- Alabado sea la hora que me vio nascer para que un día viera estos ojos a sonreír para mí, haciéndome feliz...- completó él.

- Siegfried, venturoso héroe, tú eres quien me traes la vida, eres la luz victoriosa, si supieras que antes mismo de nascer ya te amaba, tú fuiste mis pensamientos, mis cuidados, tiernamente te alimenté, mucho antes que fueras generado, aún antes de que nacieras, te protegí con mi escudo, desde entonces, Siegfried, ya te amo.

Se miran uno al otro, entregues a un radiante éxtasis. Él le sonrió, agarrándole fuerte la mano, la luz de sus ojos parecían querer irse.

- Tú eres yo, yo soy tú...si con felicidad me amas, lo que no sabes, lo sé por ti. – dijo él – Te amaré siempre, este amor que jamás me fue permitido mostrar, el cual no formulé, sólo sentí, por el cual guerreé, luché, batallé, por el cual desafié a los dioses, por el cual pené y fui sujeto a punición, por no haberlo podido descifrar, sólo sentir. Y mi pensamiento bien lo podrías haber adivinado, era sólamente el amor que por ti tenía.

- Como me suena dulce lo que dices en esta hora...- el llanto la tomó, un terrible desespero de perderlo cuando, en fin, podían estar juntos – Claramente veo la luz de tus ojos, siento el calor del soplo de tu aliento, oigo, dulcemente, el cantar de tu voz, pero lo que a cantar me dices, me paraliza, no soy capaz de alcanzar cosas tan elevadas cuando mis sentidos sólo quieren verte y sentirte. Por un miedo aflictivo me aprisionaste, sólo tu me enseñaste la opresión del amor, por favor, por favor, no subyugue más el coraje de ésta a quien enamoraste con potentes cadenas.

Siegfried parecía tranquilo, fijando en Hilda, su mirada llena de deseo.

- De tus deleitosos labios los míos están hambrientos, con ardiente sed, mis ojos queman por si saciar del agua de los tuyos. – murmuró él – Soy un pobre hombre sin armas frente a ti...- le acarició en los cabellos – Yo vine a ti, ni armadura ni escudo guardaron mi cuerpo, entonces un fuego me rompió dentro del pecho, haciendo burbujear mi sangre, en un fulgurante ardor. Una llama creciente me quema, el fuego que ardía en ti me arde ahora en el corazón...

Siegfreid la agarró fuerte, las últimas fuerzas que tenía.

- Mujer, apágame ahora este fuego, aplácame esta hirviente llama.

- Ni los dioses se acercan a mí, delante de la virgen de Odin la gente se curva con respeto. Debí permanecer casta...- ella mordió los labios – Indigno tormento, me hizo vulnerable un guerrero, ya no soy más Hilda...

- Sea para mí, mujer. – pidió él – En otra vida, en otra encarnación...Trágica oscuridad me deja la mirada turbia, mis ojos se ensombrecen, me escapa la luz, se hace noche a mi alrededor, me voy en la niebla y en horror, furiosamente me enreda un angustioso poder, un temor mi ronda...

Hilda le sacó las manos de los ojos.

- La noche te envuelve, querido, ella se va y con ella tus aflicciones...- lloraba, se acercaba el momento – Emergerás de las tinieblas y verás la luz del sol a relucir el día.

- Siempre estuve y estoy eternamente en una dulce alegría por tu gloria, Hilda. Vas a vivir, vas a gobernar, jamás te dejaría morir en manos de Poseidón. Tesoro del mundo, vida de la tierra, reina dorada, me tengo que ir, alejarme de ti...

- No destroces tu reina, Siegfried...Te amo y ya no me tengo más, quería tenerte a ti...

- La muerte me espera y yo, para resfriarme de este flujo ardiente, me tiro en sus aguas, que sus olas venturosas me absuelvan y que mi ansiedad desaparezca en la torrente. Seas mía...

- Tuya siempre fui...Tuya seré por siempre...

- Lo qué serás, que seas para mí ahora...te comprimen mis brazos, fuerte te envuelvo, se choca mi pecho al tuyo, nos arden nuestras miradas, se devoran nuestros alientos, ojos en los ojos, boca sobre boca...¿Eres mía?

- ¿Si soy tuya? Siegfried, Siegfried, ¿acaso no me ves? ¿No te consume mi mirada cuando te fija? ¿Cuándo te aprieto en mis brazos, no te quemas? ¿Cuándo en torrentes mi sangre en ti hace tormenta, no sientes este salvaje fuego? ¿No temes, Siegfried, no temes esta salvaje y furiosa mujer?

- Sonriendo debo amarte, sonriendo quiero entregarme, que a reírnos nos perdamos y que a reír seamos punidos...Adiós luminoso mundo de Asgard, me reduzco a polvo. Adiós brillante poder divino, se termina mi aliento, rompan, Nornas, el cordón rúnico, crepúsculo de los dioses, írguete sombrío, noche del aniquilamiento, entra con tu niebla, sobre mi ahora reluce la estrella Alpha, tú eres eternamente mía, Hilda, ahora y siempre, herencia y pose, una sóla y todas, amor luminoso, muerte sonriente.

- A reír me abandonas, mi amor, yo sigo, alabado sea este día que nos ilumina, el sol que nos brilla, la luz de la noche, alabado sea el mundo donde has vivido y aquel donde ahora vivirás, ahora brilla la estrella Alpha, tú eres eternamente mío, mío siempre, herencia y pose, uno sólo y todos, amor luminoso, muerte sonriente.

- Que tu corazón sea fuerte...- Siegfried le apretó la mano en su último espasmo – Y que me guíes por los caminos que ahora me dan miedo, porque tendré que trillarlos. Que tú espíritu no se muera conmigo, Hilda, aúnque tu corazón sienta dolor. Cuando el invierno parezca infinito, la primavera florecerá de nuevo dentro de ti.

- Siegfried...- Hilda sintió su voz tomada por una profunda desesperación. – No me abandones...

- ¡Viva... – dijo él – Para que yo pueda vivir, mi princesa!

Su mano deslizó lentamente y la lámpara, cuya luz había alumbrado la vida de aquel guerrero, iluminó, súbitamente, todas las páginas del libro de su vida que, hasta entonces, habían permanecido en las sombras, con una claridad muy fuerte, mostrándole las hojas que aún estaban en la oscuridad. Luego tembló, se achicó, perdió su fuerza y se apagó por siempre.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Había sido una batalla injusta, causada por la ambición de un dios: Poseidón, el señor de los océanos. Hilda había salido ocultamente del palacio. Estaba agobiada y su corazón pedía el aire fresco de la noche y las perlas de nieve que caían lentamente. Agarró a su caballo, un lindo macho de color negra, montándolo con habilidad, era, desde chica, una perfecta amazona. Empezó a cabalgar a través de los valles cubiertos de hielo del territorio nórdico donde, en épocas mitológicas, habían caminado los dioses. Éste era el significado del nombre de su tierra: Asgard, camino de los dioses!

Recordó su infancia mientras, con galopes lentos y compasados, el animal la conducía más allá de los límites de su palacio, para un lugar llamado Götterdämmerung o El crepúsculo de los dioses, denominación ofrecida al sitio donde estaban sepultados los grandes héroes de épocas remotas, cuando los corajosos vikingos dominaban los mares del norte, en sus grandiosos navíos con cabeza de dragón. Dragón...este nombre le llevaba a dulces recuerdos de él.

Miró hacia atrás para darse cuenta de cuanto ya había recurrido desde que dejara los portones de Asgard donde, seguro, aquella hora su hermana ya estaría aflicta, despertando todo castillo, al descubrir que ella, Hilda de Polaris, la reina, que luego de tantos meses encerrada en sus habitaciones, habría, en fin, arreglar su situación de una vez por todas. Hilda sabía que era preciso enterrar el pasado, aúnque eso le matase el corazón. Pero era necesario. Había sido él quien le pidió en su último instante de vida.

**SEITDEM DU NICHT MEHR BEI MIR BIST**

Desde que no estás más conmigo

**HAB ICH VERGESSEN WAS WÄRMERIST**

Me olvidé qué es sentir calor

**DIE BLUMEN DRAUSSEN SIND VERSCHNEIT**

Las nieblas afuera están aumentando

**UND ICH VERMISSE EINE JAHRSZEIT**

Haciéndome recordar aquellos tiempos

**¿IST ES VOODOO ODER HEXEREI?**

¿Eso es algún truco o brujería?

**DER HERBST KANN DISMAL SCHON IN MAI**

¡El otoño llegará aún en mayo!

Tirando de las riendas, ella hizo con que el animal parase frente a un portón que resplandecía por el hielo que lo cubría completamente. Ató el caballo en una de las ramas deshojadas de un triste árbol, o lo que podría haber sido un árbol, y paró delante de la entrada. Miraba todo con un dolor que le pesaba en el pecho. Hacía meses que decía a sí misma que Siegfried estaba muerto, pero ahora, que estaba próxima de ver, por primera vez, su túmulo, tener la seguridad de que él estaba de verdad allí, sepultado, volvía su corazón sombrío, demasiadamente pesado para que pudiera cargarlo solita.

Caminó hacia su caballo de donde sacó, de un pequeño bolso preso a la montaría, una rosa roja, atada a un moño negro. Una flor tan diferente como jamás otra habría sido encontrada en la tierra. Y con su corazón a los brincos, encontró la cerradura y abrió los inmensos y pesados gradeados de acero, que despertaron de su sueño con un flojo crujido.

Entró, dejándolo abierto. Caminó lentamente por entre las sepulturas cubiertas de neblina. El cielo estaba negro en aquel momento, parecía que una terrible nevasca se acercaba. Ella observaba todo con atención y pudo leer los nombres de muchos de sus antiguos protectores que fallecieron en aquella fatídica guerra.

Acercándose a un triste ciprés que apuntaba el fin, paró frente a una lapide distinta de las otras. Ella era más grande, hecha de un mármol que cintilaba en diversas tonalidades raras cuando la luz brillaba en los cristales de hielo. Se acercó y dejó que una lágrima discreta le bajara por el rostro. Estaba orando, pero era una oración sin palabras, sin pedidos, como había sido el amor de los dos. Él había prometido estar siempre a su lado y Hilda era capaz de sentirlo en sus quehaceres más cotidianos y siempre cuando iba a dormir, acostumbraba a llamarlo, cerrando los ojos, apurando el oído y podía sentirlo contestarle a través del sonido del viento. ¡Era la hora más encantada de su día!

- Siegfried, perdóname por no haber venido antes! – dijo.

- He orado, pero creo que no lo he hecho bien! – se arrodilló.

- Sólo quería decir que te extraño... – acariciaba la lapide. – La verdad es que vine hoy para despedirme.

Miró el túmulo.

- Necesito aprender a vivir sin ti. Tú siempre estuviste en mi corazón.

Dos lágrimas murieron en los labios rosados de la joven asgardiana. Ella sabía como le sería difícil aquella despedida, ahora definitiva, pero era necesario. Todo en el mundo era transitorio y era un absurdo no aceptar los hechos como eran. Sin embargo, aúnque se hubiera preparado a lo largo de aquellos meses, cerrada dentro de una infinita soledad, no podría haber imaginado como era difícil decir adiós a un pasado donde aún quería permanecer. Pero precisaba seguir adelante, como él le había pedido y ella había prometido que seguiría.

**MIT KALTEN FÜSSEN IN TIEFEN SCHNEE**

Con los pies hundidos en la nieve profunda

**DAS EIS DAS GLITZERT UND ICH SEHE**

El hielo brilla y puedo ver

**MEINEN ATEM NACH WIE ER VERWEHT**

Mi aliento desaparecer en el viento

**FRAGE MICH WIE ES DIR WOHL GEHT**

Entonces me pregunto si estarías verdaderamente bien

**WENN DU MICH RIEFST ICH KÄNN SOFORT**

Cuando me llames vendré pronto

**AUF DER STELLE ZU FUSS NUR EIN WORT**

Pues ya estoy lista esperando sólo por una palabra

Cerró sus ojos y allí quedó, quieta y callada, mientras los cristales le caían por el rostro. Sonrió, sintiendo una inmensa paz interior, una sensación que hacía mucho no sentía, mucho tiempo. Por un momento, supo que Siegfried estaba allí, oyendo cada palabra suya, descubriendo cada pensamiento suyo, pensamientos que eran sólo para él y que por eso ella no ponía en palabras, aúnque estuviera completamente solita.

Sus manos de delgados dedos encontraron su cara y la acariciaron con delicadeza. Hilda sabía que aquellos toques no eran suyos sino de él. Como si por un rato él la hubiera poseído para tocarla una última vez. El verdadero amor jamás impedía que una persona siguiera su vida, sus sueños, al revés. El verdadero amor nos invita a trillar la ruta que elegimos, sin el miedo de que, cuando volvamos, no haya sobrado nada.

Miró otra vez el túmulo y allí depositó la flor que traía en sus manos. Ver su nombre escrito en letras plateadas era muy doloroso, pero no desistiría. Asgard la necesitaba. Freia la necesitaba. Los asgardianos necesitaban a su reina. Y Wotan, sí, aún tendría su sacerdotisa en las tierras nórdicas. Se alejó de espaldas, mirando la sepultura, pues sabía que cuando se fuera, sería para nunca más volver. Hizo algunos metros y, por fin, con una sonrisa en los labios y una dulzura melancólica en los ojos, se dio vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la salida del cementerio adormecido en bajo la nieve.

Al cerrar sus portones, volvió a mirar el túmulo donde había estado. Una sombra le llamó a atención, pero tan rápido se hizo ver, también así se deshizo en la oscuridad en que la tierra estaba hundida. Hilda frunció las cejas por un rato, aúnque su corazón le dijera que sí, era posible que...¡No! Él ahora existía sólo en sus recuerdos, en sus más dulces sueños. De golpe se recordó de algo que él le había dicho cuando algunos presagios anunciaban un gran mal para Asgard, días antes de que ella hubiera sido hechizada por el anillo de los Nibelungos:

- Muriendo, me volveré tuyo para toda la eternidad...

Ella sonrió. Se acercó al cabalo, lo libró de sus amarras, lo montó y principió el viaje hacia su nueva vida, nomás con la tristeza de antes sino con una alegría de esperanza que se abría frente a sus ojos y que, algún día, la conduciría los brazos de él.

- Siegfried, un día nos encontraremos, en otra vida, en otra encarnación...

Y partió rumbo a Asgard, tierra de dioses y héroes, adormecida eternamente en frío. Asgard, lugar donde encontró su felicidad y donde la había perdido, pero que aprendería a hacerla suya de nuevo. Y cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por el animal, que caminaba lento, por los valles helados de las tierras protegidas por Odin, el más grande dios de la triade nórdica y Hilda, su sacerdotisa en la tierra.

**EIN WORT VON DIR UND DER SCHNEE DER SCHMILTZ**

Una palabra tuya y toda nieve derretiría

**UND ES WIRD FRÜHLING WENN DU ES WILLST**

Y la primavera llegaría cuando tú así quisieras

**o.O.o FIN o.O.o**


End file.
